Xyz Evolution
Xyz Evolution, known as Xyz Change (エクシーズ・チェンジ Ekushīzu Chenji) in the Japanese version, is a generic term used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series for an Xyz Summon performed using an Xyz Material(s) that is itself an Xyz Monster. This type of Xyz Summoning was first used in Episode 18 by Yuma Tsukumo. Example of an Xyz Evolution Chaos Xyz Evolution Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji, Chaos Xyz Change) is the first type of Xyz Evolution shown, used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 18 in the anime. Xyz Monsters are used as Xyz Material to perform the Summon which "normal" Xyz Monsters cannot do by themselves. Chaos Xyz Evolution with two exceptions is an example of the Rank-Up Xyz mechanic. Through this method of summoning, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. In the anime, the requirement to gain a Number C is for one to "carve a clear path" out of the chaos of confusion into the light. Additionally, in the Barian Invasion arc, Chaos Xyz Evolution can be also achieved by using a Rank-Up-Magic card, such as "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", through the Field Spell known as "Chaos Field", or through the Continuous Spell known as "Don Thousand's Throne". Chaos Xyz Evolution can be performed in two different ways; via using a "Rank-Up-Magic" card ("CXyz" monsters and most "Number C" monsters) or using a card's built-in Summoning condition to Special Summon it using a specific "Number" (certain "Number C" monsters). In the anime, two additional one-off variations of Chaos Xyz Evolution were seen: * In episode 137 Vector performed a Direct Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ダイレクト・カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Dairekuto Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji, Direct Chaos Xyz Change) using "Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands", Xyz Summoning "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon" using its Xyz Material requirements 'directly' without having to use its base counterpart "Number", "Number 5: Des Chimera Dragon" as Xyz Material. * In episode 140, Don Thousand performed an Extermination Chaos Xyz Evolution (Japanese: エクスターミネーション・カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ Ekusutāminēshon Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji, Extermination Chaos Xyz Change), Xyz Summoning "Number iC1000: Numerronius Numerronia" upon the destruction of its base form, "Number C1000: Numerronius" and attaching "Numerronius" to itself as an Xyz Material. CXyz (Chaos Xyz) Number C (Chaos Number) "Number C" monsters also require a Rank-Up-Magic card to be summoned via Chaos Xyz Evolution, with two exceptions. Non-"Rank-Up" methods These cards can be Special Summoned via the normal Xyz Summon (treated as a type of Special Summon), but can also be Special Summoned by overlaying certain other cards; "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" can Summoned on top of "Number 32: Shark Drake" and the same applies for "Number C39: Utopia Ray" having to use "Number 39: Utopia". Rank-Up Xyz Evolution Rank-Up Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ランクアップ・エクシーズ・チェンジ Rankuappu Ekushīzu Chenji, Rank-Up Xyz Change), also known as Double Rank-Up, is the evolved form of Rank-Up Xyz Summoning in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It was first seen in Episode 119 used by Eliphas. Like Chaos Xyz Evolution, through this method Xyz Monsters are used as Xyz Material to perform the Summon. Through this method of summoning, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. However, unlike Chaos Xyz Evolution, this method does not use the power of Chaos. It is only possible through Rank-Up and cannot be performed simply by using a certain monster as Xyz Material. So far Rank-Up Xyz Evolution can only be achieved by using "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". In episode 146, Astral showcased a new type of Rank-Up Xyz Evolution called Rank-Up Hyper Xyz Evolution (Japanese: ランクアップ　ハイパーエクシーズチェンジ Rankuappu Haipā Ekushīzu Chenji, Rank-Up Hyper Xyz Change) achieved through "Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force", allowing him to Rank-Up the Rank 1 "Number 39: Utopia Roots all the way to the Rank 10 "Number 99: Utopic Dragon". In chapter 42 of the manga, Yuma Tsukumo gained the ability to perform Rank-Up Xyz Evolution by creating Rank-Up-Magic - Shining Force through a power called Destiny Draw. This allowed him to Rank-Up his Rank 4 Number S39: Utopia One into the Rank 5 Number S39: Utopia the Lightning. This type of Summoning also appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, with Shun Kurosaki using "Rank-Up-Magic" cards to evolve his "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" into "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" and then that card into "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". Shining Xyz Evolution Shining Xyz Evolution (known as Shining Xyz Change in Japanese Version シャイニングエクシーズ・チェンジ　''Shainingu Ekushīzu Chenji'') is a form of Xyz Summoning in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga, similar to the Chaos Xyz Evolution seen in the anime. It was first used in Rank 32 by Yuma Tsukumo. Xyz Monsters are used as Xyz Material to perform the Summon which no other Xyz Monsters can do by themselves. Through this kind of Summon, the original Xyz Monster and its Xyz Materials become the new Xyz Monster's Xyz Material. In the manga, Astral first awakened to the ability to perform a Shining Xyz Evolution when the orbs of light that appeared in front of Yuma's, Kaito's and Shark's chests connected, representing the moment of the birth of Yuma's bonds with Kaito and Shark. According to Astral himself, the strengthening of their bonds managed to release some of his power, creating the "Shining Number" in Yuma's Extra Deck. At that moment, Astral shined so clearly that he became visible for an instant. Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution Rank-Down Xyz De-Evolution, known as Rank-Down Xyz Change (ランクダウン・エクシーズ・チェンジ Rankudaun Ekushīzu Chenji) in the Japanese version, is a method of Xyz Evolution used to Summon lower Rank Xyz Monsters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It was first seen in the Duel between Eliphas and Yuma Tsukumo, who used "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" to Rank-Down "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number 39: Utopia Roots". During that episode, the term was simply abbreviated "Xyz De-Evolution" (エクシーズ・チェンジ Ekushīzu Chenji, Xyz Change). 'Generic' Xyz Evolution These cards have a Summoning condition allowing them to be Summoned by using one or more specific Xyz Monsters as Xyz Material, in addition to their regular method of Xyz Summoning using monsters whose Levels match their Ranks; however, they do not go through any explicit Chaos or Shining Xyz Evolution. In the anime, this 'generic' Summon is not referred to as "Xyz Evolution", instead being called "Xyz Summon" as usual, as seen with "Constellar Ptolemy M7" in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Trivia * Xyz Evolution is comparable to Accel Synchro Summon in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series, a method of Synchro Summoning using Synchro Materials that are themselves Synchro Monsters. Category:Types of Summon